


Accidents Happen (but they don’t usually end the world)

by DruidX



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, I'm really sorry, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: Tiny, not very serious, one shot. Martin dies while giving his speech on arrival at Cloud Ruler Temple.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Accidents Happen (but they don’t usually end the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in a Discord server I’m in wanted a very specific fic, and would not hushup about it. Being the kind, generous, easily aggravated soul I am, I said I would write it. The ‘prompt’ was:  
>  **While Martin is giving his speech during his arrival at Cloud Ruler Temple, he slips and dies. Also M’aiq the Liar is HoK for some reason.**
> 
> So: Joel, honey, you adorable fracking gremlin, this is for you. Also STFU now kthx. To everyone else: I’m sorry -- Blame Joel!

The last light of day was slipping over the Jerrals as the small party approached the dark and formidable fortress. Their footsteps crunched, their breath fogging the air as the snowy-heavy peaks lit up with gold. A cry rose from the watchers on the wall, and – the party expected – the towering doors were heaved open. 

An orange Khajiit leading a paint horse paused, looking up at where the golden light crowned the mountains.

"Ah," he purred. "It is an auspicious welcome you receive here, Brother Martin. See: the sun and mountains know too what M'aiq knows." M'aiq looked up at the rider of the horse.

"And what is that, my friend?" asked the rider, his skin like apple-blossoms, the flecks of grey in his hair catching those same golden hues.

"That one day the gold upon your brow will not merely be sunlight's reflected magnificence."

The rider – Martin – chuckled. "So you keep telling me. I beg you, indulge my scepticism until we have granite-hard proof."

M'aiq made a noise between a chuckle and a hiss.

"Gentlemen?" called a balding man in monks' robes. He waved a hand, drawing their attention to the wide-open gates. 

"Yes, Jauffre," M'aiq said, tugging on the horse's reins bringing the trio inside.

Up an imposing set of stairs they went, to an open courtyard. M'aiq drew the horse aside, helping Martin dismount, as the latter struggled with his priestly robes.

"Martin," Jauffre gestured Martin up a further rise of steps. The priest glanced back at M'aiq, and the orange Khajiit gave him an encouraging nod. M'aiq stood back, idly patting the horse, as a pine-dark man approached Brother Martin at the top of the slope. They spoke for a moment before Jauffre drew Martin away.

"Blades!" Jauffre called. A mixture of men and women – Nord, Breton, Redguard, Imperial – all dressed in Akaviri armour, turned their attention to him. "Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. Tamriel is in chaos. 

But there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!" M'aiq watched, dark eyes bright and attentive, as the people cheered Martin, hailing him their emperor. The Khajiit flicked his tail up, squinting his eyes in delight. These people, yes, they knew also what M'aiq and the mountains and the sun knew. If only Brother Martin would believe. But now, what was happening? M'aiq flicked his ears forward in curiosity, as Martin stepped forward to the top of the steps.

"Jauffre," he began. "All of you. I know-"

The priest missed his footing.

A gasp went up from the assembly.

Martin tumbled.

Jauffre reached out – too far to help.

M'aiq's instincts took over, fur puffed in alarm.

The crack of Martin's skull was audible in the frost-still air.

A Blade went to Martin's side. M'aiq stopped, poised to leap, feeling the world poised with him. The Blade lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Grandmaster; Martin is dead."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this. It’s such a stupid premise, and I needed something to break up the monotony of writing the full Modern Oblivion AU. Also, it was fun trying to get it to be 500 words on the nose.


End file.
